cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubilife
Jubilife ( in English, in French) is the of Disparu, and a within Coronet. Jubilife is located near the towns of , and , all of them located in Coronet, and is beside . Most of the important buildings in Jubilife have architectures. Jubilife is Disparu's most technologically advanced and most city, since most of its power comes from and . History Jubilife was originally a small city called Arborville. However, when Marian Jubilife, a resident of Arborville, was asked to join the Disparu Committee, the city unanimously decided to rename the city to Jubilife. On 27 July 2009, the Government of Disparu announced that they were going to move the Disparuean from Eterna to Jubilife, since Eterna was starting to get congested with traffic, and the Government needed a capital that was dedicated to the Government. Construction of the new Parliament buildings and other government building had already started earlier, and they were finally completed on 28 July 2009. On 1 August 2009, Caitlin Darach, the first Queen of Disparu, was assassinated en route to the Federal District during a visit. Sectors Jubilife is split into four sectors; Federal District, Residential Sector, Downtown Jubilife, and Diplomatic Quarters. The Federal District is the centre of the city. The New Parliament Building and several government buildings such as the Centre for Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Finance Security Complex is located here. The Federal District is the the district. The Diplomatic Quarters is home to and international organizations, as well as several occupied by Disparu's richest citizens and foreign diplomats. Like the Federal District, this sector of the city is also secure, and a person must also pass through checkpoints before reaching the sector. Downtown Jubilife is home to several , shops, and the headquarters of different companies and other organizations. Downtown Jubilife's Main Street is lined with several shops and cafés, as well as branches and the headquarters of several companies. Symbols The flag of Jubilife is composed of a sky blue , a city symbol at its , and five four-pointed stars on its (similar to ); four four-pointed stars of equal size and one four-pointed star larger than the others. The symbol on the canton is composed of a surrounding a circle. The symbol can represent the concept of , which represents Jubilife's modernistic architecture and technology. The symbol can also represent the Commons or Senate Hemicycle. The four-pointed stars on the fly side represents the rough locations of all the provincial capitals in relation to Jubilife. From left to right, the small four four-pointed stars represents Hearthome (Coronet), Snowpoint (Northern Frontier), Eterna (Almia) and Pastoria (Labrador). The fifth four-pointed star (located at the far left side of the flag), which is also the largest four-pointed star, represents Jubilife. The positions of the four-pointed stars mimic the positions of the capitals on a map. The coat of arms of Jubilife is similar to the flag. The coat of arms's field is sky blue. There are four four-pointed stars at the top, all of them have the same size, each of them representing one of Disparu's provinces. The symbol on the flag's canton is located in the center, and there is a four-pointed star bigger than the others on the bottom, representing Jubilife. It is currently unknown if the flag's design will be changed every time a new province or territory joins Disparu, in order to accommodate their capital into the design. Notable Locations New Parliament Building The New Parliament Building, located in the Federal District, is located in the geographical centre of the city, and is one of the most distinctive landmarks of the city. It is the seat of the Government of Disparu. The Commons Hemicycle (the Commons's debate chamber), Senate Hemicycle (the Senate's debate chamber) and Executive Chamber (the Executive Council's debate chamber) are located here, as well as the offices of most Members of Parliament and Senators, as well as the offices of the Judicial Triumvir and several high-ranking military officials. The office of the Chancellor is also located here. There is a field in front of the New Parliament Building. This field can be used for several events such as concerts and celebrations. On Disparu Day, TDO Day, Aqua Day, and Darach Day, a big celebration that usually lasts the whole day happens in the field, along with fireworks. Like other buildings in Jubilife, the New Parliament Building is in its design. It was built to replace the Old Parliament in Eterna. New Parliament Building is open to the public, and tours are available daily. However, visitors must pass check points before access to the building is granted. Palace of Justice The Palace of Justice, also located in the Federal District, is the home of the Supreme Court of Disparu. Like other important buildings, the Palace of Justice is modernistic in design. It was built to replace the original in . Since it is a high risk location, it is heavily protected during hearings by the Supreme Court, and a security force is always on guard, day and night. Tours are automatically allowed during sessions, and visitors must be ready to leave the building when asked to. Visitors who wish to attend a court hearing must submit an application in advance via the Supreme Court's official website. However, this will not guarantee them a spot in the hearing, since there are a limited number of seats, and other important individuals and media representatives and reporters are prioritized. Visitors who have been accepted must pass a security clearance before entering, must be formally dressed, cannot eat or drink during a session (with the exception of water), cannot bring food or drinks (with the exception of water) into the court, may not talk or make noises during the session , and may only leave during breaks. Court sessions are held in English, however anyone may borrow at the main lobby in order to listen to the French translation of the session. These headphones must be returned after the session. If the defendant or plaintiff cannot speak English, the court is required to find a translator. Château Jubilife Château Jubilife is the Monarch and his family's official summer residence, also located in the Federal District. The Château is adjacent to the New Parliament Building's north side. Like its counterpart in Eterna, it is a high security area, although some parts of it are accessible to the public. Tours are conducted once a week. The Château is considerably smaller than Château Eterna. Even though it is the summer residence of the Monarch, Lance Pikachurin, Disparu's current Monarch, and his family spends most of their time in Château Jubilife than Château Eterna due to its close proximity to several important Government buildings and for personal reasons. The Château is the only building in Jubilife that isn't modern in architecture. However the Château employs sophisticated modern technology, used for a variety of reasons from recreational to security, within its walls. MoF Security Complex The MoF Security Complex, located in the outskirts of Jubilife, is the headquarters of the Ministry of Finance, as well as the headquarters of the Royal Disparuean Mint. Disparuean coins are produced here. Even though it isn't in the Federal District, it is still heavily guarded and secured, due to fears of theft. Gold bars and several products made out of gold, such as watches, medals and tokens, are also made here.It is rumored that several million dollars worth is stored here. Tours are not allowed on the site, although exceptions can be made. Darach Park Darach Park is a park dedicated to the late Queen Caitlin Darach. The Park is located near the spot of Darach's assassination and contains a monument to Darach, a large field for and sport events, the Park Garden, a man-made lake with a replica of Disparu, a , a life-size and a museum dedicated to Disparuean history. The Park also contains the statues of Sarah Tintagyl (former Lady Protector of the Hanseatic Commonwealth), (former President of ) Maelstrom Vortex (former Triumvirate Executor of the Dragon Empire), Pope John Paul III (former ), Vicente D'Albuquerque (current Monarch of Viniland), Queen Ava Jones of Acca Dacca and Lance Pikachurin (current King of Disparu). The statues are located in strategic locations throughout the Park. All but Pikachurin's statue face towards the part of the globe that is usually associated with them. Sarach Tintagyl's statue faces towards . John F. Kennedy's statue faces towards , New England to the south. Maelstrom Vortex's statue faces towards the west towards . Pope John Paul III's statue faces towards to the east. Vicente D'Albuquerque's statue faces towards Nadrink, Viniland. Queen Ava's statue faces towards , Acca Dacca. Lance Pikachurin's statue is directly opposite the monument to Darach, directly facing the monument. Centre for Foreign Affairs The Centre for Foreign Affairs, located in the Federal District, is the headquarters of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. It is modernistic in design, like other buildings, and was built to replace the Global Information Centre in Eterna. The Centre has advanced equipment and a connection. The equipment is used to coordinate foreign aid coming in and out of Disparu, such as cash, technology and military. The Centre also organizes tech deals, coordinating with TDO's Ministry of Technology. It also coordinates with the Global Information Centre in Eterna. Along with advanced equipment for coordinating aid, the Centre also has a live feed to the Disparu News Network in order to obtain up-to-the minute reports, as well as feeds to other news network and channels. DIA HQ The DIA HQ, located at the outskirts of Jubilife, is the Disparuean Intelligence Agency's headquarters. Like the MoF Security Complex, it is heavily guarded even though it is not located in the Federal District. Only authorized personnel may enter the building. No cameras or any media device is allowed unless authorized. Category:Cities Category:Capitals Category:Cities of Disparu